Heart-Shaped Cookies
by Ohjazzy
Summary: A little Vegeta/Bulma Valentine's Day shenanigans :)


**A/N: So, I'm a few days early for Valentine's Day, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to post this now. Just some fluffy silliness. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"What are you making?"

Bulma nearly jumped out of her skin, turning to face the Saiyan that had snuck up on her. With a sigh, she muttered, "Jeez, Vegeta, a little warning next time, please?"

Vegeta ignored the comment and walked up beside her, looking down at the food she was preparing. Oddly shaped, golden discs of some kind that she was smearing with a sweet-smelling pink gunk. Curiously, he reached down to swipe his finger through the brightly coloured cream and brought it to his mouth, earning a nasty look from Bulma.

"Don't touch them with your dirty fingers. Just wait until I'm finished and you can have one," She scolded and he looked offended at the suggestion that his hands weren't clean. He wore gloves all the damn time, for Kami's sake.

"What are they?" He asked again, still tasting the sweet stuff on his tongue.

"They're cookies," Bulma replied, looking at him oddly. "Haven't you ever had cookies?"

Vegeta shook his head. "I've never seen half of the food you humans eat. You're all very fond of sweets."

Bulma laughed a little, nodding. "Well, these are my Valentine's Day sugar cookies. I make them every year for the employees."

Once the last heart-shaped cookie was iced, she grabbed a small container with tiny, colourful bead-like things. Vegeta watched her sprinkle them onto the icing and picked up one of the strays that didn't stick, putting it in his mouth. They were like minuscule candy.

"More sugar. Sugar, on top of sugar, on top of sugar," He clarified with a smirk.

"Mm-hmm, that's how we do it," Bulma answered with a smirk of her own. "You can have one now."

The Saiyan snatched a cookie from the tray and bit into it. It was crispy and very sweet, tasting like vanilla and strawberry. Quickly finishing it, he reached for another and Bulma smacked his hand away, for which he shot her an incredulous look.

"The rest are for the Capsule Corp. employees, Vegeta! You can't eat everything all the time, you know."

With a look that said "the hell I can't", he reached in again and Bulma grabbed the spatula she'd used for the icing, smacking him on the nose with it. It didn't hurt, but he stopped and stared at her with wide eyes, and she suddenly burst out laughing. There was a glob of pink icing stuck to the tip of his nose and he crossed his eyes to look down at it, making her laugh even harder.

Vegeta scowled, watching as she doubled over and cackled to herself, meanwhile grabbing the spatula that she'd left on the counter. When she finally righted herself again, he narrowed his eyes and tapped her on the nose with it right back. Bulma's smile instantly dropped.

"Oh, now you're asking for it," She muttered, grabbing a large dollop of icing from the bowl with her fingers before lunging at him and smearing it across his cheek. In return, he used the spatula again, aiming for her face, but she turned away and it landed in her hair instead. Her look of outrage was amusing and Vegeta grinned roguishly.

"In my_ hair_, Vegeta?" She shouted, throwing herself at him, managing to take him by surprise and knock him down. She landed on top of him with an "oof!" and then proceeded to wrestle him for the spatula, effectively smearing each other with even more of the icing. When she wouldn't give up, he finally tossed it across the room, far out of her reach. Bulma tried to scramble to her feet and go after it but Vegeta wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her in place against him.

"Enough," He growled, though he didn't appear as angry as Bulma had expected.

Glaring down at him, she eyed the dab of icing on his nose and impulsively flicked her tongue out to clean it off, thinking it would gross him out. Vegeta's eyes widened momentarily in shock, and Bulma felt victorious, before his mouth suddenly curved into a wicked smirk and a shiver ran down her spine.

The Saiyan tilted his head and licked away a smear of icing that ran along her neck and below her jaw. Bulma gasped and their eyes met again, something passing between them, before they practically dove for each other's mouths. With lips locked and tongue entwined they rolled across the kitchen floor, Vegeta allowing her dominance occasionally when she became especially feisty. Their hands groped at each other's bodies, alternating between soft caresses and rough clawing. Just as Vegeta grabbed a hold of the hem of Bulma's skirt and hiked it up, a soft voice broke through their ragged panting.

"Oh, my!" Bunny yipped from the doorway. Dr. Briefs could only sputter in surprise at her side.

In a flash, Vegeta was on his feet, back pressed against the counter and eyes trained on the far wall as his cheeks flushed bright red. Bulma was just sitting up and readjusting her skirt, looking thoroughly flustered as she blinked up at her parents.

"Mom, dad," She greeted weakly before clearing her throat. They just continued to glance between her and Vegeta with clueless expressions on their faces. "I, uh, we… The cookies…"

Vegeta cringed at the unusual sound of the genius fumbling over her words, when Bunny suddenly clapped her hands together, causing everyone to turn their eyes on her instead.

"Well, isn't this wonderful?" She asked brightly, to no one in particular, then proceeded to walk over and grab the large tray of cookies. "The two of you, making cookies and bonding. How sweet! I knew you would get together! What a wonderful Valentine's Day, don't you think, dear?"

Bunny turned to her husband with a smile and Dr. Briefs stuck his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels, and hummed thoughtfully. "Oh, yes. Quite."

The blonde woman then began ushering him out of the room. "Let's bring these to the lab and leave the two lovebirds alone."

When the kitchen door swung shut and they were alone again, Vegeta visibly slouched with relief and Bulma facepalmed. "Well, that was awkward," She muttered.

Suddenly, a pair of hands gripped under her arms and hoisted her upright then spinning her around. Facing Vegeta, she was taken aback by the predatory look in his eyes and mischievous smirk on his lips, which easily told her that he wasn't finished with her just yet. A jolt of arousal shot down her spine as he raised her hand to his mouth and licked a smudge of icing from her palm.

"I suppose if you can't have the cookies, you'll just have to have me instead," Bulma said with a sly grin, one that Vegeta returned before pulling her flush against him. She shivered with anticipation as he dipped his head lower and lightly flicked his tongue over her pouty lips.

"Mm," He hummed deeply in agreement. "You taste better anyway."

* * *

**A/N: Tada, first ever Valentine's Day ficlet! :D Thanks for reading, review and let me know if you liked it or not!**


End file.
